harry potter la verdad oculta
by EscarlethMoon
Summary: que tal si Harry no ubiera sido el unico en sobrevivir a la maldicion asecina? que tal si tras de el y todos los acontesimientos que vivio ubo una historia mas? y todo comienza con sierto profesor de pociones al que le toca la mision mas dura para alguien como el...
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER LA VERDAD OCULTA**

**CAPITULO 1: LA NIÑA QUE SOBREVIVIO**

El silencio del castillo solo era perturbado por unos sutiles pasos y el suave susurro de una túnica contra el suelo, todo esto provocado por un hombre de cabello oscuro que caia en dos cortinas enmarcando un rostro cetrino de nariz ganchuda y negros ojos afilados que en ese momento estaban algo inchados y rojisos, su nombre era Severus Snape ,

El apresuro el paso hasta llegar frente a una gárgola custodia, después de decir la contraseña subió por la escalera giratoria y extendió una mano mas antes de llegar a la aldaba en forma de grifo la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombretón enorme y barbudo

-profesor Snape- saludo el hombretón mientras Snape solo daba una seca cabeceada su atención puesta en un anciano que sobre su escritorio examinaba atentamente el cuello de una pequeña de no mas de tres años la cual tenia piel pálida y cabello negro tinta, la pequeña levanto la mirada revelando un par de ojos de color esmeralda

-tio esney!- chillo feliz bajando del escritorio con agilidad y lansandose sobre el sorprendido hombre

-Hellen, que haces aquí?- pregunto el abrazándola

-Hagid tajo mami y papi fueron no se donde- respondió la niña

-Hellen preciosa cuanto as cresido!- exclamo una mujer entrando al despacho y abrazando a la pequeña

-Dombuldore digame que hace Hellen aquí? Donde esta Stella?-pregunto Snape señudo

-ultimamente e sido portador de malas noticias y con pesar tengo que darte una mas…stella, tu prima, murió, ella estuvo con los Potter cuando Voldemorth los ataco. Hellen estaba hay y solo ella y Harry sobrevivieron-dijo el director con tristeza, Snape entro en shock, su prima abia sido la única persona que jamás le dio la espalda pese a todo, una lagrima rebelde surco su mejilla.

-por ese motivo te he mandado llamar Severus. La niña se ha quedado sola, su madre murió, su padre va rumbo askaban , yo soy su padrino pero ya que tu eres el tutor que Stella designo tenia que consultar si…-

-yo me are cargo de ella- dijo Snape interrumpiendo al director y mirando a su sobrina la cual se refregaba los ojos y bostesaba

-vámos Hellen es hora de dormir- dijo Snape tomandola en brazos, la niña se prendió a su cuello y salieron del despacho

-este sitio es wow- dijo Hellen cuando llegaron a las mazmorras- tienes zombis?

-no, no tengo zombis – respondió Snape mientras abria la puerta del dormitorio, Hellen trepo a la cama

-tio esney?- dijo Hellen al verlo improvisar una camita

-que ocurre?- pregunto el hombre

-puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunto Hellen con ojitos tiernos

-ok…- suspiro Snape, esos ojos lo mataban

-tio esney mami esta en el cielo verdad?- pregunto la niña de nuevo mirándolo, el se puso rijido y con tristeza dijo

-si Hellen…pero no te preocupes desde ahora yo te protegeré- Snape abrazo con ternura a la niña la cual acurrucada al costado de el se durmió en minutos.

-tio esney! Tio esney!- exclamaba una pequeña voz mientras le tiraban del brazo, Snape abrió los ojos encontrándose con Hellen

-que ocurre?- pregunto adormilado

-aparecio comida en esa mesa!- dijo ella

-ok desayunemos- dijo el hombre levantándose, después de un ameno desayuno bajaron al aula donde Hellen experimentaba con unas cosas que le dio Snape y el leia el profeta. De pronto l chimenea lano llamas verdes y chispas, Hellen salto de su asiento y se acerco a la chimenea

-que bien, santa Claus por fin me cumplió mi sueño!- exclamo feliz al descubrir un pequeño bulto que era una bebe

-pero que demonios!- exclamo consternado Snape tomando a la bebe en brazos y a Hellen precariamntepor la cintura y saliendo rumbo al gran comedor

-tio eney los bebes nacen de la chimenea- dijo la niña

-claro que no!_ respondió el hombre

-entonces de donde vienen?- pregunto Hellen curiosa

Ammm pues nacen de…de la chimenea- tartamudeo algo sonrojado- ahora guarda silencio Hellen por favor

Llegaron al gran comedor el cual solo estaba ocupado por Dombuldore, Hagrid y Mcgonagall

* * *

-buenos días Severus y pequeña Hellen- saludo el director amablemente, Hellen sonrio ajitando la mano mientras Snapela dejaba en el suelo y con el seño fruncido decía

-me puede explicar que es esto?!-

-pues parece ser una bebe Severus- dijo con humor el director

- eso ya lo se! Me refiero a por que llego a mi despacho!?- espeto Snape algo rojo

-hay que quedárnosla tio, santa cumplió mi sueño de una hermanita por eso la chimenea la tuvo- dijo ella inocenteSnape enrojeció mas

-vamos acompañame- dijo el director y Snape lo siguió a una abitacion tras el comedor

-esta carta me la mando Gala pidiéndome que te la entregue si algo llegara a sucederle, a mi me mando otra explicándome varias cosas entre ellas parte del contenido de la misiva que te estoy entregando leela y hablemos- dijo el director tendiéndole una carta

Querido Severus:

Ya ha pasado un año desde que nos separamos y lo que menos deceo

Es molestarte, simplemente creo que hay algo que deves saber…

Hace un par de meses te convertiste en padre sin saberlo, fue niña y

La he llamado Zira es preciosa, tiene tus ojos tu pelo, bueno es muy parecida a ti

Se que estuvo mal que no te dijiera desde un inicio sobre mi embarazo pero, no sabia como reaccionarias y me dio miedo…

Pero bueno, ahora estamos pasando por cosas muy difíciles, los seguidores de el que no debe nombrarse están cazando muggles y magos hijos de los mismos y yo temo por nuestra hija… si estas leyendo esto lo mas probable es que yo alla muerto y la bebe apareciera en la chimenea de tu despacho, es un mecanismo que idee para salvarla en dado caso de emergencia.

Te pido que la cuides mucho y la agas feliz, protejela y amala mucho

Tu sabes muy bien que fuiste el amor de mi vida y tal vez no tenga sentido pero

Quiero recordártelo una vez mas, pues de ese gran cariño

Salió nuestra hermosa hijita.

Tuya : Gala.

Snape leyó toda la carta de corrido su seño se relajo hasta volverse una mueca de estupefacción

-soy…soy…padre- dijo con un hilo de voz

-felicidades Severus- dijo el director con una sonrisita mientras Snape salía del cuarto y entraba al comedor, Magonagal y Hellen estaban aciendo mimos a la bebe, Snape la tomo en brazos y la observo con atención, era verdad la pequeña tenia ojos negros y afilados como el y el cabello del mismo tono grosor y textura era un el pero en ppequeño y gracias al cielo hermosa como su madre se decía el mentalmente.

-la conservaremos?- pregunto Hellen esperansada

-si, lo aremos- respondió Snape secamente

-WIIII!- chillo la niña feliz

-así que no te vasto con ser tutor… ahora también eres papa- dijo maliciosamente Mcgonagall Snape enrojeció y tomando a sus dos niñas salió rumbo a las mazmorras.


	2. Chapter 2

**un capi mas n_n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: PADRE Y TUTOR? MAS DIFICIL QUE SER MORTIFAGO**

A lo largo de su vida avía pasado por muchas cosas, recolectando mas experiencia que la mayoría de los magos en general,alumno modelo, un experto elaborador de pociones y hasta un bravo combatiente, quien diría que todo eso se reducia a nada, cuando de la noche a la mañana se viera a cargo de 2 niñas, 2 niñas! Si de por si su vida era un caos, pero bueno… ya avían pasado casi dos años desde que las pequeñas llegaran con el, en ese tiempo se avían mudado a una pequeña casa en los suburbios londinenses

-Hellen, Zira es hora de levantarse- decía Snape entrando a la habitación de las niñas

-que? en donde quedo el ciclope de galleta?- murmuró Zira adormilada

-cual ciclope niña, anda vístete! Donde esta Hellen?- decía Snape

-aquí tío, estaba lavándome para bajar a comer- respondió la ojiverde entrando al cuarto

-muy bien, ai Zira!- exclamo Snape ayudando a su hija la cual aun adormilada trataba de meter la mano en un calcetín para vestirse, al terminar ya estaban a la mesa comiendo tostadas y chocolate caliente

-saldre unos minutos a comprar unas cosas, necesito que se porten bien, suban a su cuarto, tiendan sus camas, se metan a bañar y se cambien con la ropa nueva del armario-dijo Snape apurando su café

-pog cue pa?- dijo Zira con la boca llena de comida

-Zira Snape has el favor de comer como la gente, que no eres un animal salvaje- la riño Snape

-hay esta bien lo siento ya- dijo la niña despreocupada limpiándose la boca con la manga de su blusa

-no tiene caso- murmuro Snape mirando a su pequeña salvaje

-no te preocupes tio yo ayudo a Zira- dijo Hellen sonriente

-cuento con ello Hellen, no tardo- dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la frente a cada niña y sin mas salió de la casa

-oye Eli a donde nos llevara papa?- pregunto Zira

-no lo se, debe ser un lugar especial por que nos compro ropa nueva, vamos arriba por que ya sabes como se pone de gruñon cuando no hacemos caso- dijo Hellen con una risita levantándose de la mesa mientras Zira la seguía imitando a Severus enojado. Casi una hora mas tarde Snape entro a la casa y subió a la habitación de las niñas, Hellen ya traia un vestido azul hielo con detalles en plata y estaba leyendo un libro mientras Zira traia uno verde botella y estaba haciendo piruetas en la cama

-solo me cambio y nos vamos- les aviso a las niñas, solo Hellen asintió ya que Zira seguía jugando, minutos después ya estaban frente a la chimenea para viajar por medio de polvos flu

-oye papi por que siempre te pones vestidos negros?- pregunto Zira sonriendo mientras Snape tomaba un pellizco de polvos de un saquito

-no es un vestido, es una tunica- murmuro el con cara de fastidio

-jejeje parece un vestido, además es muy aburrido siempre te vez igual- continuo la niña riendo junto a Hellen

-ya vasta las dos con meterse con mi manera de vestir y vámonos- dijo el con un ligero sonrojo

-a donde iremos tío?- pregunto Hellen cuando dejo de reir

- a casa de un buen amigo llamado Malfoy, hoy su hijo cumple años- respondió Snape y los tres entraron a la chimenea donde unas llamas verdes los devoraron

-wiiii!- iba chillando Zira mientras Snape la sujetaba con fuerza, aparecieron tambaleantes en una lujosa y enorme chimenea en un suntuoso y elegante salón

-que gusto que llegues Severus- se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras, frente a ellos estaba un hombre de cabellos largos color rubio platinado y ojos grises junto a una mujer rubia de ojos azules y un pequeño niño pálido de cabello platino y ojos grises

-Lucius, Narcisa, me supongo que ese debe de ser el pequeño Draco- dijo Snape a manera de saludo

-si, mucho gusto- respondió el pequeño Draco mientras Zira lo miraba embobada

- y me supongo ellas son tu hija y tu protegida no es asi?- dijo Lucius

-si, mi hija Zira y me gusta decir mi sobrina Hellen- dijo Snape señalandolas

-mucho gusto señores Malfoy- dijieron con educación las niñas al unisono

-mucho gusto señoritas- respondió Lucios mientras Narcisa asentían con aprobación

-bueno acompáñenme por aquí – dijo Narcisa llevándolos al amplio jardín no sin que antes Zira le sonriera a Draco poniéndolo rojo

-ese niño Draco es muy guapo- solto Zira provocando que Snape se atragantara con su bebida

-tio podemos ir a jugar y comer dulces?- pregunto Hellen mirándolo con carita tierna

-ok, pero no se alejen mucho y compórtense- accedió el

-me permites sentarme Severus?- pregunto Lucius llegando a la mesa

-claro- respondió Snape

-dime Severus como esta eso de que tienes una protegida de quien es hija?- pregunto el rubio

-pues es hija de una prima lejana, murió hace tiempo y Hellen no tiene mas familia asi que me quede con ella- dijo Snape

-que raro que te agas cargo de un pariente lejano, pero bueno, que te parece si vamos adentro por una copa y dejamos a las mujeres con los niños?- dijo Malfoy, Snape asintió y lo siguió. mientras con las niñas:

-ya tenemos guarnición de dulces para todo el mes – decía Hellen contenta mientras salían de la habitación donde estaban los regalos y dulces

-mira hay esta Draco!- exclamo Zira y se acerco a el dejando atrás a Hellen

-hola Draco- dijo Zira parándose frente a Draco y sonriendo con dulzura

-h-hola- murmuro el apenado y desvió la mirada

-tu fiesta es genial me estoy divirtiendo un monton- continuo Hablando la niña mientras Draco solo asentía y se ruborizaba. Pasaron las horas entre juegos risas y pastel hasta que llego el fin de la fiesta

-muchas gracias por la invitación- dijieron Hellen y Zira a los Malfoy

-un placer, me da gusto que asistiran- respondió Narcisa con una sonrisa

-gracias por todo- dijo Snape y Lucius asintió

-adios Draco- dijo Zira sonriéndole el musitó un quedo adiós y se puso rojo mientras las llamas verdes devoraban a los Snape, llegaron a casa y las niñas corrieron a su cuarto brincando en las camas y haciendo tremendo relajo

-creo que será una noche larga- musito Snape agobiado


End file.
